The field of the invention pertains to grills for outdoor cooking and, in particular, to grills positioned over an open flame produced by burning wood, charcoal, propane or natural gas, for example.
In common use are a large variety of fixed or portable xe2x80x9cbar-be-que grillsxe2x80x9d wherein the grill and fire containing (and producing) apparatus are part of the fixed or portable unit. Typically, the fixed units are either constructed of cast metal and fired by natural gas or masonry and fired by wood or charcoal. The portable units are typically metal with wheels and handles and fired by propane or charcoal. Whether fixed or portable, the food supporting metal grill is removable for cleaning.
Campers have traditionally built cooking fires on the ground or in fire pits dug into the ground. In more recent years, fire pits have become popular in some rural and resort areas. With a view toward making cooking more pleasurable over an open fire on the ground or dug into the ground, the new fire pit grill described below has been created.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,293 discloses a camp fire outfit with a grill and other accessories adjustable vertically and able to swivel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,953 also discloses a vertically adjustable grill that swivels about a post.
The picnic grill shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,660 folds vertically against a vertical tripod support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,217 discloses a center post mounted grill and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,312 discloses a post supported grill with limited adjustability.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,490 and 5,307,797 disclose portable camp fire grills with an arm that extends to the opposite side of the post for a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,740 discloses a grill support post that also serves as a handle to carry the grill when disassembled and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,939 discloses a grill welded to a sleeve that serves as both an arm and a holder for the vertical post.
The new fire pit grill comprises a vertical support that may be driven into the ground or otherwise supported in a vertical position. On the vertical support is an adjustable stop which may be set to any desired height. Resting on the stop is a sleeve freely rotatable about the vertical support. The sleeve supports a bracket which, in turn, supports a grill surface. Opposite the bracket, the sleeve supports a handle whereby the bracket and grill surface can be rotated over and away from a fire below the grill. Rotation of the grill allows food to be placed on and removed from the grill without reaching over a hot fire.
In the preferred embodiment below described, the entire fire pit grill is constructed of stainless steel with the exception of a wooden or plastic handle. By constructing the fire pit grill of stainless steel, the new grill will last indefinitely, even if left in place over the fire pit as a permanent fixture. However, the construction allows the bracket, sleeve and handle to be easily removed from the vertical support for indoor storage.